


The Voice Mail (Seven x Yoosung)

by ArmySoul18



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Different MC’s, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, So much death, This story is also on Wattpad, V has a secret, Zen is a good brother, gay af, i don’t know how to tag, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmySoul18/pseuds/ArmySoul18
Summary: "Look.... You know my job is dangerous.... And... I may have hacked into a pretty dangerous place.... And they found out... And now they're after me.... I- I'm sorry..." He faltered slightly and then cursed. "They're here. Yooie... Listen to me. Are you listening?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad under the same name :’

Yoosung Kim had had a very long day.  
He had been stuck in his classes all day, working his butt off. He had made a promise to the new RFA member, MC, that he would shut his phone off at the start of class, and he wouldn't turn it on until he got back home.  
She also made him promise not to play LOLOL until midnight.  
Which was fine. Just fine.  
But dang, all the studying he had done made him so tired.

So, because of that, he was too tired to cook and he decided to eat out.

He took his time, and it was about 7 p.m. by the time he got home.

Yawning, he collapsed on the couch and turned his phone on and the TV.

As soon as his phone was fully on, it blew up, vibrating so much, the boy almost dropped it.

He focused his full attention on the phone, logging into the RFA messenger and scrolling through the messages.

ZEN: UGH WHY CANT I GET A HOLD OF HIM?!

Him? Him who?

Jaehee: Zen please.... Calm down... Mc already told us.... She made him promise not to turn his phone on until he got home.

Yoosung blinked. Why were they trying to contact him?

MC: That's true.... But... It's been three hours since his classes ended.... I'm getting worried...

Jumin: I have a theory....

ZEN: OH OF COURSE YOU DO.

Jumin: After he made that promise to MC, Yoosung has actually had to study. And being unused to such hard word he probably got very tired and stopped to get something to eat on the way home.

The blonde's jaw dropped. How did Jumin know so much?!

ZEN: Wow.... That's pretty good actually.... How'd you figure that out?

Jumin: I sent Driver Kim out to look for him. Yoosung is currently on his way home and should be entering the chat soon.

ZEN: -_-

ZEN: Damn stalker

MC: Zen...

ZEN: Sorry... It's just... I'm worried. I don't want him to know... At least not from the news.... Or someone else....

The news? What news? Yoosung flipped to the news and frowned at the screen. A very boring interview with some politician. That couldn't be what they were talking about....

MC: I can't stop crying.... I almost don't want to tell him at all...

Jumin: We can't hide it from him. We may as well get it over with.

Yoosung was simply dying from curiosity and worry at this point. What did they not want to to tell him?!

[Yoosung has entered the chat]

ZEN: YOOSUNG

Yoosung: Zen? What is it?

ZEN: Are you okay?!

Yoosung: Yes? ;;; Why? 

Jaehee: Yoosung... Perhaps you should sit down...

Yoosung frowned, his violet eyes locked on the phone screen.

Yoosung: I'm laying on my couch..... Jaehee... What's wrong? You're scaring me!

MC: It's... It's about Seven...

Yoosung's eyes widened, and he anxiously bit his lip. The mention of his hacker best friend immediately made him realize he wasn't in the chat.

Yoosung: What about Seven? And where is he?

ZEN:.... Yoosung.... I hate to tell you.... But Seven's dead...

Yoosung's eyes fell on the two words and he shook his head in disbelief. Seven? Dead?

Yoosung: How...

ZEN: He was at one of his vacation homes... Something happened... Cops said the hot water heater may have exploded.... But... The house basically blew up....

Yoosung continued to stare at the screen, his violet eyes filling with tears.

Yoosung: I don't believe this...

MC: I know... I barely do either...

Yoosung: I just can't believe....

Yoosung: That you would do this kind of thing Zen...

ZEN: What??

Yoosung: IF YOURE TRYING TO BECOME A PRANKER LIKE SEVEN ITS NOT WORKING IT SUCKS.

ZEN: Yoosung..... You honestly think I would joke about this..???

Jumin: I assure you Yoosung... As awful as it is... It is no joke... Just look at the news.

Yoosung: THE NEWS ISNT SHOWING ANYTHING BUT POLITICAL INTERVIEWS YOU ASSHOLES

He looked back up at the TV to make sure he was correct, and the sight that met him made his heart freeze.

The female reporter was standing in front of the smoking remains of what once apparently used to be a house, most of it taped off by the police.

"No.... No!" He whispered, quickly standing up and getting closer to the TV, hoping he was seeing it wrong.

"- 21 year old Saeyoung Choi." The reporter was saying. "Police had tried contacting Mr. Choi, but to no avail. After searching the ruins they did come across the remains of Choi's cellphone, and traces of his DNA. And now.... they have come to the conclusion that Saeyoung Choi tragically died in the explosion."

A tortured whimper left the blonde boy's mouth and he looked back at his phone.

MC: I'm so sorry Yoosung....

ZEN: Yoosung?

Jaehee: Do you think he's alright?

Jumin: I highly doubt he is.

Jumin was right. He definitely wasn't alright. He felt like crawling into the darkest corner of his apartment and never coming back out.

He was about to shut his phone off when he saw on the home screen that he had 20 missed calls.

1 from Jumin  
3 from Jaehee  
15 from Zen  
......and 1 from Seven.

Swallowing hard, he put his phone to his ear, trying not to cry during the voice mail his friend had left him.

"Yoosung? Yoosung it's me...." Seven was breathing heavily, his voice tinged with panic. "This.... This may be the last time I ever talk to you.... If.... If you're hearing this right now.... Then.... Then I wasn't able to hack in and delete it... Which means I'm most likely.... Gone..."

Yoosung covered his mouth with his free hand, muffling the sob that forced it's way out. Seven knew he was going to die...

"Yooie..... Don't be sad okay?" Seven sounded plenty sad himself. "Everything will be alright.... I just..." He cleared his throat. "God... I wish I could just be there to tell you.... In person.... H-How much you mean to me Yooie." He sighed so deeply, Yoosung could swear he felt it.

"Look.... You know my job is dangerous.... And... I may have hacked into a pretty dangerous place.... And they found out... And now they're after me.... I- I'm sorry..." He faltered slightly and then cursed. " They're here. Yooie... Listen to me. Are you listening?"

Yoosung nodded, clutching tightly at his phone, forgetting this was all just a voice mail.

"I'm listening Seven! I- I'm listening!" He whispered, his voice trembling.

"Yoosung.... I just... I want you to know... I-" Seven's voice broke. "I love you."

Then he heard it. The unmistakable sound of an explosion. And then it ended.

Yoosung's phone dropped from his numb fingers. And then his knees hit the floor as a heart breaking scream tore from his throat.

"SEVEN! SEVEN NO!" He shouted, tears streaming from his violet eyes, as he curled himself into a tight ball. "PLEASE NO! I LOVE YOU TOO! SEVEN! SEVEN!"

He didn't know how long he stayed like that, curled up and continuously screaming the red-head's name. But by the time he heard someone pounding on his door, and demanding they let them in, his voice was almost gone.

"Yoosung!" 

The boy forced open his eyes to see Zen shutting the door behind him as he dropped a set of keys onto the floor before making a beeline to the younger male.

"Oh man... Yoosung..." He whispered, kneeling down next to him and pulling him into his arms.

The blonde didn't resist, being to spent from his outburst, and hurting too much to care.

"Zen..." He managed to say hoarsely.

"Shhhh...." Zen whispered, stroking the boy's hair. "I'm here... It'll be okay...."

Yoosung shook his head, determined to make himself understood. "Zen.... Seven..."

"I know, little brother...." Zen said, holding him tighter. "It's a hard blow, but we'll make it...."

"Zen..."

"Shhhh. You just rest for now."

"Zen I can't...."

"Just try.... Please?"

"N-No...." Yoosung fought to make his voice work, tears running down his face. "S-Seven.... H-He was... He was murdered..."


	2. The Days After

Telling Zen that Seven had been murdered, only made the white-haired man sigh.

"Yoosung, I understand you're hurting..... But this wasn't a murder. This was an accident. A simple, horrific accident. If there had been any sign of foul play... The cops would have found it."

"No they wouldn't!" Yoosung croaked. "The house blew up!"

"And yet... They still found his phone and traces of his DNA." Zen's voice softened even more. "Yoosung.... I know it's hard... But you need to accept that Seven's gone... And it's no one's fault. Now c'mon... It's late... Lets get you to bed."

He picked the boy up and carried him to his room.

On the way, Yoosung's mind traveled back to when Rika died. Blaming someone. Was that what he was trying to do? Find someone to blame for Seven's death like he blamed V for Rika's?

"Do you... Need help changing?" Zen's question brought him out of his thoughts.

"N-No..." Yoosung shook his head. He didn't need any help, he just wanted to be left alone.

"Are you sure?" Zen asked as he set him down on his bed.

He nodded, his violet eyes avoiding contact with Zen's red ones.

A deep sigh left the man's throat. "Do you want me to stay with you over night?"

Yoosung shook his head rapidly. 

Zen sighed again. "If you're sure.... Good night then little brother..."

Yoosung said nothing as Zen left the room. He didn't move from his spot until he heard his apartment door shut.

And then he went to his closet, frantically digging around and tossing stuff out as he searched.

Finally, he found it, shoved into a cardboard box in the way back of the closet.

Sniffling, he pulled a smaller box out of it and lifted its lid.  
There it was, resting on its side, a real collar around it's neck and a note laying on top of it; From God 707.

Smiling sadly, he pulled the stuffed animal out of the box, his violet eyes filling with tears again. It was a dog. A toy Seven had gotten him for his previous birthday. 

"H-Hello Jhin." Yoosung managed to get out, hugging it tightly to his chest.

Thankfully, Seven hadn't programmed the toy to talk back or it probably would've gone right back in its box and then into the trash. But as it was.... Yoosung could tell.... It wasn't some simple stuffed animal you got at a dollar store.

He went back to his bed and snuggled under his covers with the toy and studied it, taking in every detail.

The light brown and grey fur was so soft and real looking. It really did look like a real dog and he knew some of those real looking stuffed animals could get up to 200 dollars. Not that he'd looked for any or anything.....

The brown collar around the toys neck was in fact a real dog collar, and it had the tag with 'Jhin' engraved on it.

Jhin. Named after one of his favorite LOLOL characters. Seven knew him so well.... It wasn't even funny.

Yoosung sighed. And why was that... Because he loved him.... God, why hadn't he seen it sooner? He thought back to the love letter he had received. That had been from Seven..... But... They had just played it off as a joke.

"Damn it..." Yoosung whispered, hugging Jhin tightly. The signs had always been there. He had just been too stupid to notice.

He had loved Seven too... But he had been to shy to tell him.... Even in a joking way as Seven so often had done. He just wished that he could tell Seven the truth.... Just one time... Tell him how much he loved him....

"Too late now..." He whispered brokenly to Jhin, hiding his face in his fur. "Too late..."

*******

Zen sighed as he opened the door of his house, slamming it behind him. It had been four days since the explosion. Four days since the death of Saeyoung Choi.

He sat down on his couch and pulled out his phone. The RFA chats had been so dead the last few days. Of course, he and MC had been in contact daily, through phone calls and text, but he was really worried about Yoosung.

No one had heard from the boy. Zen had even called the SKY college, and had gotten in touch with one of his professors.  
He hadn't been there since the day Seven had died.

Zen's phone rang, startling him slightly. He grabbed it and smiled slightly, answering it.

"Hey Babe."

"Oppa...." MC's voice was filled with sadness. "How are you?"

"Oh... I'm... Hangin' in there ya know." He sighed. "And you Princess?"

"I'm really worried about Yoosung..." She whispered. "It's so hard for us... Imagine how hard it is for him..."

"I know..." Zen rubbed his forehead and leaned back in his couch. "I was thinking I should go over to his apartment.... Make sure he's okay."

"Yes, please!" MC said quickly. "I'm so scared that... That..."

Zen felt a cold wave of fear rush over him. "MC don't think that way.... Sure he's upset but he'd never...."

He trailed off. Truth be told, he wasn't one hundred percent sure that Yoosung wouldn't commit suicide. After all.... He'd been a wreck after Rika died. Seven's death.... Might be the last straw.

"Just... Please go Oppa." MC begged. "I'd feel a little better if I knew you were with him."

"Alright." Zen agreed, getting up and stretching. "I'm going to head over there now."

"Thank you." She sighed, and he heard her sniffle. "Call me later, okay? I love you."

"I will. I love you too babe." Zen murmured before hanging up.

He quickly grabbed his jacket, helmet and the spare key to Yoosung's apartment and went out to his motorcycle.

It didn't take him long to get to the apartment. But when he did he immediately noticed that there was no light in the widows.

Okay, he's playing LOLOL with the lights out. He thought to himself. No one likes playing intense games with a light right?

He hurried to the door and knocked on it, his helmet tucked under one arm. "Yoosung?" He called.

No answer.

He's got his headphones on. That's all. He can't hear me. Zen thought, digging out his key and unlocking the door.

He stepped through the doorway and swallowed hard.

"Yoosung....?" He called softly, shutting the door and flicking on the light.

Everything in the house was exactly the same as when he'd been there four days ago. That couldn't be good.

"Yoosung?!" He called louder, his heart racing as he quickly dropped his helmet and headed to the boy's bedroom.

The sight he found when he flicked on the light made him sigh in relief, and smile slightly.

The blonde was wrapped up in his covers, a stuffed animal clutched tightly in his arms.

"Yoosung...?" He said hesitantly.

"Hn...." Yoosung slowly opened his eyes and the white-haired male winced. 

Yoosung's usual vibrant purple eyes were bloodshot and looked almost gray.

"What do you want Zen...." His voice was hoarse like he'd been screaming again.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing is all..." Zen caught sight of a trashcan on the boy's bedside table and took a quick glance in it. Immediately he sighed, looking over at Yoosung with a look full of pity. Poor boy cried himself sick....

"Hey bud." Zen said cheerfully, pouring all his acting skills into it. "How about I fix your dinner?"

"Not hungry." He mumbled.

"C'mon." Zen tugged him out of bed, and immediately realized he was still wearing those same clothes. "Tell you what. Why don't you go take a shower, change your clothes and all that. By the time you're done I'll have the food ready."

Yoosung grunted, and stumbled to the bathroom, looking like a reject from The Walking Dead.

Zen watched him go with a sigh before heading to Yoosung's kitchen. Or.... What was supposed to be.

Zen tsked as he looked through the boy's pantry and refrigerator. All he had was three packs of ramen, a couple of cans of tomato soup, cheese, a loaf of bread, and a jug of sour milk.

This boy.... Zen shook his head before picking up a can. Tomato soup it is then.

Half an hour later Zen had two bowls of tomato soup and a plate of grilled cheese on the table. 

"Yoosung!" He called. "Food's ready!"

A few minutes later, the blonde appeared, his hair brushed and neat, minus the clips, and a fresh set of clothes. He almost looked like normal. Except his eyes.... His eyes... They looked so.... dead.

"C'mon." Zen said with a smile. "Don't want it to get cold."

Yoosung sat down and stared at his bowl before looking over at the sandwiches and swallowing hard.

Zen passed him one and began to eat, keeping a careful eye on the blonde boy, who dipped his sandwich in his soup before slowly taking a bite.

His eyes lit up slightly and he repeated the process until he was done with the sandwich, and then he immediately grabbed another one.

Zen smiled and then concentrated on his own food, finishing it all before- did he just hear Yoosung sniffle?

Looking up quickly, he saw  tears fall from the boy's eyes as he stared at his half empty bowl of soup.

"Yoosung? Buddy what's wrong?"

Yoosung shook his head and then swallowed hard. "It's... It's the same color as his hair..."

"What?" Zen blinked and then the realization struck him. Tomato soup. Red. Red like Seven's hair. 

Zen took a deep breath and gently pulled Yoosung into his lap. "Hey.... Don't think about it okay?"

"I- I can't stop. Everything I see.... It reminds me of him in someway..."

Zen hugged him tightly. "I know buddy.... But...I think it's time you let Seven go..."

Yoosung whimpered. "But- but...." He trailed off and buried his face in the side of Zen's neck.

"Shhhh...." The older male rubbed the boys back, blinking back tears of his own. "I know it hurts.... But one day.... It'll be alright... It'll get better I promise."

They sat there, Yoosung crying into Zen's neck, and Zen whispering words of comfort to the boy until he finally fell asleep.

Being careful not to make any noise, the man carefully got up, keeping Yoosung in his arms, and took him to bed.

As soon as the boys body touched the bed, he reached out and wrapped his arms around the stuffed animal again. And... It was kind of... Cute.

But Zen's heart broke for the young blonde when he heard him whisper in his sleep; "I love you Seven..."

Zen sighed and turned away, quietly shutting Yoosung's bedroom door.

Once alone he began cleaning up the kitchen, and at the same time, he called MC.

"How is he?" Was her first question.

"Hurting." Zen replied. "Hurting bad. MC.... I made him Tomato soup.... and the kid cried, because it reminded him of Seven's hair."

"..... I know it's bad.... But that's a little funny." MC mumbled.

Zen smiled faintly. "It is when you think about it... But.. In the state he's in... I Don't think it would be good idea to let him go to Seven's funeral."

MC sighed. "You're probably right... But it's still two days from now. Don't you think he'll be okay by then?"

"No... Not unless there's a miracle." He sighed. "I gotta go. Oh, and I'll probably spend a few nights with him. Okay?"

"Okay. Sounds like a good idea. Love you Zenny. Take good care of him. For Seven."


	3. The Funeral

Zen continued to stay with Yoosung, all day, and all night. Only leaving for brief periods of time, to go to the grocery store, meet with MC, ....or yell at his director.

The man was starting to get irritated. Zen had gotten the lead role in the movie they were making, but due to the accident, and having to be with Yoosung, Zen skipped out on rehearsals.

"I can learn my lines just fine here." Zen said confidently when Yoosung questioned him. "I mean c'mon. Last time I had to learn my lines in a hot, stuffy, miserable basement."

Zen would smile often and ruffle the boy's hair whenever he passed by, but he could tell that Yoosung was quickly beginning to get tired of his meddling.

But Zen hated to leave him. Especially at night. The poor kid would just lay in bed, hugging that stuffed animal and cry until he fell asleep. He just could not get over Seven.

"Hey, Yoosung. C'mere." Zen waved him over the day before Seven's funeral. "How you feeling?"

Yoosung shrugged, pulling nervously at his jacket and staring at the floor.

Zen sighed. "Look.... Yoosung.... The others and I have been talking... And we think its best if you-"

"Don't go to Seven's funeral." The blonde mumbled. "I read the chats. I know. You're probably right anyway... If I went.... I'd probably just be crying my eyes out."

Zen sighed and rested his hand on top of Yoosung's head. "No you wouldn't..."

"Yeah... I would...." His voice cracked and cleared his throat before pushing Zen's hand off. "Can I... Can I write a letter to him?"

"Of course." Zen said softly. "Look, I'm gonna go out for a bit okay? You need anything?"

"No... " Yoosung mumbled, heading over to his desk and grabbing a notebook and a pen.

"If you're sure.... See you later then."

Yoosung said nothing, staring at his notebook, clicking his pen repeatedly. Where do I even start...? He wondered, his eyes wandering around the room. There's so much I want to say....

His eyes fell on a glass of chocolate milk Zen had left on the kitchen counter, and a tiny smile entered his face.

_I see..... That's where I'll start._

******

Zen didn't return until hours later. He had gone on a date with MC and had completely forgotten the time. So by the time he walked into Yoosung's apartment it was 11:30 P.m.

And Yoosung was still awake, at his desk, his notebook almost empty, and crumpled pieces of paper all around him.

"Yoosung?" Zen said quietly. "I'm back."

"Oh... Hi Zen..." Yoosung swallowed hard, and rubbed at his red eyes.

"It's uh... It's getting pretty late. You almost done?"

"Yeah just let me..." He trailed off, his pen flying across the bottom of the page before he carefully ripped it out of the notebook and folded it up into a neat square.

"Here." He said softly, handing it to the white-haired male. "I... I want you to read this tomorrow...at his... Funeral...loud and clear..."

He sniffled slightly and Zen nodded, taking the paper and then pulling the blonde in for a hug.

"Alright little brother. And don't worry, I will. I'll make sure he hears me."

"Thank you." He whispered, before pulling away and heading off to bed.

"Oh! Damn it. Yoosung?" Zen called.

"Yeah..?"

"I kinda forgot to get that movie you wanted... And I'm gonna be gone most of the day..... Do you want me to call someone... To come stay with you?"

"No... I'll be okay... Maybe... Maybe I'll go to Seven's house.... Before they sell it or whatever..."

"About that..." Zen sighed.

"Don't tell me... You don't want me to go...."

"It's not like that! Its just... You know how Seven had those password gates right?"

"Yeah so?"

"And he made the answer in Arabic?"

"Yeah... Look did he change it to saying something else in Arabic? Don't worry, I'll take my phone and Google it."

"Yoosung..."

"What?!"

"It's just..." Zen looked a little taken back by the boy's snappish attitude. "He did change his password. But now the hint is; What is it that God 707 loves most? They've tried everything. Dr. Pepper, Honey Buddha, cars, Elly, math, binary, hacking. Everything. Nothing works. They're trying to hack his system.... But he has it so well defended it could take years."

Yoosung fell silent for a minute, a thoughtful look on his face. "Huh. That's interesting... But... Even if I can't get in... I can still look at the gates. Play with it, ya know. For old times sake."

Zen nodded. "Alright.... You go on to bed now. Good night."

"Night..."

******

For Zen, the night passed too soon. But for Yoosung, it didn't pass soon enough.

He had an idea as to what the answer to the password might be. And it could be wrong. But he had to try.

The excitement caused him to wake up at 6 A.M. And he waited more or less patiently, for three hours until Zen finally got up.

"Hey Buddy." The older male greeted him as he headed to the kitchen to make a quick breakfast. "Eggs sound good to you?"

Yoosung nodded and bit his lip. "Zen.... Zen can't I fix it...?"

"No little puppy. Its my treat for you, alright? You just sit there and relax."

Yoosung sighed and obeyed, oblivious to the reason why Zen didn't want him too.

In all honesty, the blonde boy looked pretty bad. He had lost too much weight in such a short period of time, Zen wondered if he'd been throwing up his food. (Which he actually had, not on purpose, but he managed to cry himself sick all the time.) His eyes were red and puffy, and somewhat raw from being continuously wiped at. And they still looked so... Dead.

Zen just wanted him to heal. But he was starting to wonder if that would happen.

Once the food was ready, they began to eat, Zen scarfing it down and Yoosung taking his time and sucking on his bacon.

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Yoosung replied. "Just remember my letter okay?"

Zen nodded and cleaned up his mess. "I'm gonna head out now. Gotta go back home and get my clothes. See ya later little brother."

"Bye Zen....." He whispered, and didn't move from his spot until he heard Zen's motorcycle roar to life and then disappear out of the sight of his apartment.

Immediately, Yoosung grabbed Jhin from his bedroom and and ran out of his apartment, aiming to catch the bus to Seven's place.

He got plenty of stares as he sat on the bus, clutching Jhin tightly. And one old woman actually asked if he had lost his parents.

Not my parents... Just my love. He thought grimly, as he came to his stop.

He hopped out and ran as fast as he could to Seven's place, stopping at the gates, panting.

"Please answer the security question to continue." The gate said. "What is it that God 707 loves most?"

Yoosung swallowed hard. Time to see if he was right.

******

The amount of people at Seven's funeral was few. Mostly just the RFA members minus Yoosung, and a few other people they didn't know. Hacker friends of the red-head Zen supposed.

"Zen!" MC ran towards him, her brown bangs covering her eyes, but failing to hide the tears falling down her face.

He caught her up in his arms and she hid her face in his chest. "This is happening... Its real.... Seven's.... Gone..." She whimpered.

Zen sighed and nodded, gently stroking her back. "He's gone."

Jumin and Jaehee came over, both silent except for exchanging greetings. And then V showed up.

"How's Yoosung?" He questioned, running a hand through his blue hair.

Zen sighed. "Well. He's not crying every waking moment, which is an improvement.... But... Still..."

He trailed off and V nodded in understanding.

"I wanted to go see him... But... I don't think my presence would be appreciated.... Especially at this time."

"Oh I don't know." MC said quickly. "He's vulnerable now yes... He needs comforting... And maybe this is your chance to bond with him."

Two people walked over, and Jaehee introduced them as MK and Ryeowook. Cousins of Seven.

"It's such a shame." MK sighed, running her hand through her short brown hair. "Saeyoung was a great guy. A little annoying at times but a great guy none the less."

"He wasn't annoying." Ryeowook defended his cousin, pushing some his own shaggy brown hair out of his face. "He just had a good sense of humor."

"Don't lie. He was annoying."

"He had a sense of humor."

"Annoying."

"Humor."

"Annoying!"

"Humor!"

"Alright let's calm down." Zen said quickly. "He had an annoying sense of humor how's that?"

"Accurate." Jumin mumbled, his eyes fixed on the floor.

The two siblings shrugged and sat down as it was time to start.

First up, was MC.

Zen had very much been against her going up, as he was afraid the emotion would catch up to her. And he was right. In the midst of telling how Seven had been such an angel to her when she joined the RFA, and how every joke made her laugh until she couldn't breathe- she broke down in tears, and was barely able to finish.

Next was Jumin, emotionless as ever as he basically just praised Seven's "good works". Or at least Zen thought it was emotionless.... At first.

On the way past him, as he was going back to his seat, Zen could have sworn he saw a tear fall from the trust fund kids eyes.

Jaehee went up. And then V. Seven's hacker buddies went up, only to cry together. MK went up to say a few words. And then it was Zen's turn.

As he made his way up front, he wished he could have had time for a smoke. Or a beer or anything to help calm himself. Usually, he would like nothing more than to be up in front of everyone, showing off his good looks. But not today.

"For those of you who don't know me.... My name is Zen. And... I am a member of the RFA, and I was also a friend of Seven. Tch... Not just a friend.... I basically owe that guy my career."

He paced slightly, letting that sink in before continuing. "Alright, I'm going to be honest with you. Seven- Saeyoung, Luciel, whatever you want to call him- this guy was one meddling bastard, let me tell you."

Some light laughter filled the room.

"No, no. I'm serious." Zen insisted. "I remember..." He broke off to chuckle. "I remember... I was working my ass off, trying to make it in the acting and singing department. And Seven knew it. I had a few people offer to help me, Seven being one of them- and me being the stubborn mule I am, I wanted to do it all by myself."

He smirked slightly and shook his head. "Seven wasn't having it."

More laughter.

"This guy.... Had the nerve- to go and take a video of me, without my knowlege, upload it to Youtube- again- without my knowledge. And what's worse-!" He shook his head. "The guy actually made some kind of virus, that instantly made it go viral." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"The guy was a mess.... But you know what... If it hadn't been for him, taking that video, uploading it and making it go viral- I probably wouldn't be where I'm at in my career today." He sighed and looked down. "As busy as that guy was.... If we needed something- anything- and whether we wanted his help or not- he was going to do something to help. Seven had big heart. He was one of the sweetest, kindest guys I know. And uh.... I hope he's happy up there, eating Honey Buddha chips and drinking Dr. Pepper."

He then put his hand in his pocket and brought out the letter Yoosung had given him, and cleared his throat.

"We are all going to miss Seven a lot. But.... I think the one who will miss him the most is my good friend, my little buddy Yoosung Kim. Now, he couldn't be here today, but he did write a letter to Seven. And uh... He wanted me to read it."

Zen carefully unfolded the piece of paper and slowly smoothed it out, taking note of the many water stains that blurred the ink here and there. Giving evidence that Yoosung had cried his heart out while writing it.

" _Dear Seven_ ," He read. " _First of all, this is kind of weird, having to write you letter instead of just being able to call you and tell you everything. But... I guess I'm gonna have to get used to not doing that, huh? In that voice mail you left me, you told me not to be sad. But it's almost impossible. You were taken away too soon Seven. You had so much of your life left to live._

_Remember all those pranks you played on me? And how mad I would get at you? Take for instance the passing-out-after-drinking-caffeine thing. I swear, I thought I was gonna die. But.... The reason I was so upset.... Wasn't because I was "too young to die". It was because.... I didn't want to lose you."_

Zen paused there and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

" _I always acted like I thought you were just a crazy guy that had horrible jokes. But in all honesty, every one of those "horrible jokes" had me smiling and laughing so much it hurt. And every time you said something to me, it made my heart go crazy. But I was stupid.... I shoved those feelings aside, and pretended they didn't exist. And now I regret it. I regret it so much._

_I wish once... Just once, when it was was one of those times you had said; all joking like: "I love you, my little puppy." I wish I had the balls to say, 'I love you too.' but i didn't. And now I can't ever tell you the truth, face to face. I just... Hope you can hear it from where you are._

_I hate to tell you goodbye. Because, I hope with all my heart I'll see you again someday. So... Until that day comes... Just remember, I'm always thinking of you, and I will always love you. Love, your little puppy, Yoosung."_

Zen finished the letter and folded it back up, trying to blink back the tears threatening to fall from him eyes.

But when he looked back at his audience, he realized that everyone was crying.

Jaehee had her glasses off with a tissue pressed firmly against her eyes, MC was sobbing uncontrollably in the arms of Jumin, who's own eyes were shimmering with tears. V was sitting way in the back, crying behind those dark shades. Seven's hacker friends were hugging and crying and a sniffling MK was doing her best to console a sobbing Ryeowook.

Zen sat down, and put his head in his hands, drowning out the rest of the funeral as he finally gave in and began to cry.

******

"Please answer the security question to continue." The gate said. "What is it that God 707 loves most?"

The blonde took a deep breath and hugged Jhin tightly for good luck, before shouting his answer.

"Yoosung!"

He held his breath for a few seconds before the gate finally spoke again.

"That is correct. You may pass."

Yoosung sighed in relief and stepped through the gate, only to find a gun pressed against the side of his head a few seconds later.

"So." A male voice grumbled. "Someone finally figured the password out, huh? That's terribly.... unfortunate."


	4. The Truth

Yoosung froze in his tracks, Jhin still clutched tight against his chest.

"I- I'm s-sorry- I- I- "

Him speaking resulted in the gun being pushed harder against his head.

"Did I say you could speak, punk?" The man growled. "Tch.... Where's your boss? Too afraid to risk his own sorry ass life, so he sent the likes of you?"

"B-Boss?" Yoosung whimpered, staring straight ahead, and hoping that he didn't say anything that would make him pull the trigger.

"Now don't play stupid kid." The man sneered. "Wait. Shit- is that a bomb?!"

"Bomb- hey!"

Yoosung shrieked as Jhin was tore from his arms.

"Give him back! He's not a bomb you jerk! He's my friend!"

The man lowered his gun slightly, a 'you've got to be kidding me' look on his face. "True... It's not heavy enough to be a bomb... But aren't you a little old for stuffed animals kid?"

"He's not just a stuffed animal!" Yoosung was fighting back tears at this point. "He was a gift from my friend! Give him back!"

"Renji!" A female voice rang out.

The violet-haired male flinched and turned around to meet the angry glare of a blonde woman.

"Yeah MJ?"

"Don't you have something better to do than bully kids?!" She snapped, her blue eyes practically glowing in anger.

"U-Um..... I- Its's- he got through the gate! He figured out the password!"

"Wh-what?" MJ peered at Yoosung and gasped softly. "It's him..."

"Huh?"

"Take him inside. The Boss should be here soon."

"MJ what are you-"

"Just do it! And give him back his stuffed animal you loser!"

Renji flinched again and returned Jhin to Yoosung before grabbing the boy's arm and taking him inside.

Seven's house was still a big mess, just like he remembered. But there were three sleeping bags on the floor, and a bunch of weapons on the couch.

"Wh-what are you gonna do with me?" Yoosung asked, his violet eyes wide.

The older man shrugged, and mentioned for him to sit on the floor by the couch.

"I don't know what that girl means by letting you into the base.... But if you move one inch, I will have no problem putting a bullet in between those pretty purple eyes of yours."

Yoosung swallowed hard and hugged Jhin tightly, his gaze nervously moving to the multiple computers before him.

Were these the people Seven had mentioned in the voice mail? The ones that killed him? Where they going to kill him now too?

He buried his face in Jhin's fur, trying to hold back a sob. If dying let him see Seven again, that was fine. But he didn't want to go without bringing these creeps to justice.

The front door suddenly opened making him jump, and two people entered; a man and a woman.

"MK-!" Renji said from his post by Yoosung. "Lovely to see you. And Boss- I'm surprised you made it out alive. I was sure going by Ryeowook would get you caught. You know, because of that Super Junior guy?"

"Shut up." The brown-haired girl growled.

"Something wrong?" He seemed confused by her temper.

"Nothing." She sighed, before her eyes fell on Yoosung. "Um... Boss....?"

"Stop it MK.... For the last time, I can't rest... I need to get to work."

Yoosung gasped softly. That voice.... No... It couldn't be.... He looked too different....

"Boss...?" Renji cleared his throat. "We had a... Package come in..."

"Yeah well, it can wait until later I've got to get back to work!"

Yoosung swallowed hard, his violet eyes locked on the brown-haired male. It couldn't be. He was imagining it.... Or he just had a similar voice is all...

"But Boss...." MK squeaked.

He sighed. "If it's not related to work, and unless there's a world shortage in Honey Buddha chips- I don't want to hear it."

That did it.

"S-Seven?" Yoosung whispered.

The male stiffened and turned to see Yoosung, his golden eyes widening slightly.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Yoosung suddenly stood up and grabbed a handful of the guys hair and pulled.

The wig immediately came off, revealing his natural red hair.

"Seven!"

Yoosung immediately wrapped his arms around the other male, burying his face in his chest.

"I thought you were dead..." He whimpered, the tears streaming down his face.

"Ah- Yooie...." Seven sighed, gently stroking the blonde's back. "Be careful little puppy. You're crushing Jhin."

Yoosung pulled away slightly, wiping away tears. "S-Seven..... B-But how... I thought you died in the explosion!"

"You were supposed to..." Seven rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-You mean..." Yoosung looked ready to cry even more. "You had to fake your own death... To get rid of me...?"

"Yoosung! God, no! I love you!" Seven said quickly, pulling him back into a hug.

"Then why..." Yoosung jerked away, his violet eyes flashing angrily. "Why did you go and try to make everyone think you died?! Do you know how much I missed you?! Do you know how much I cried every night- every waking moment?! And it's not just me... MC, and the others too! You really hurt us Seven!"

The red-head looked down, seeming slightly ashamed. "There was no other way..." He mumbled. "It was to keep you all safe."

"Safe? Safe from WHAT?!"

"...The hackers.... The one's that caught me hacking into their system."

Yoosung was silent for a few seconds. "So.... So there really are people out to get you?"

"Yes, little puppy." Seven sighed. "They did actually blow up my house. But I knew they were going to ahead of time so I was able to escape."

He looked up and reached over to caress Yoosung's face. "Hey now.... Don't look so upset..... I'm okay."

Yoosung sniffled and then punched the red-head in the chest.

"Ow-!" He yelped, before rubbing the spot, and sighing. "I probably deserve that...."

"Yes you do." Yoosung whimpered, rubbing his eyes.

The Choi fell silent, golden eyes taking in Yoosung's baggy clothes, that used to fit him fine before all of this. He noticed how blood shot the violet eyes were. How weak the boy appeared. Like he could poke him with a feather and he would collapse.

A guilty look flashed across the red-head's face. He had caused this much suffering. In only a few days....

He felt like kicking himself. After Rika.... He should've known how Yoosung would've taken his 'death.' But in all honesty... He hadn't even thought about it. He just wanted to keep them all safe.

"Seven....? Yoosung said quietly, reaching up to touch the other male's face. "I'm not angry..... I'm.... Relieved..."

He clung to the hacker, tears once again streaming down his face. "So relieved.... And- and happy.... That you're okay..."

Seven wrapped his arms around the blonde, taking note of how bony he had become. "Shhhh.... Yooie... Don't cry over the likes of me.... "

He stiffened slightly when he caught sight of the others staring at them.

"Hey." He muttered over Yoosung's head. "Why don't you guys take a fifteen."

"Are you sure?" Renji asked, his hand still on his gun.

"Oh my god, you loser." MJ grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away, MK following right behind them.

As soon as they were gone, Seven looked at Yoosung with a serious expression and made him sit on the couch.

"Take off your shirt." He ordered.

"Wha- what? Why?"

"Just do it!"

The red-head's expression scared the boy into obeying, and he quickly pulled his shirt over his head.

Seven winced, catching sight of Yoosung's skinny body. Of course.. He'd always been slender. But he'd never looked so... painfully thin.

He opened his mouth to remark when something made him freeze. Some suspicious looking marks on the male's left arm....

"Yoosung...." Saeyoung took a deep breath. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Yoosung looked mildly confused until he followed the Choi's gaze.

"O- Oh...." He quickly pressed his arm against his stomach, hiding the marks and laughed nervously. "D-Don't worry about it...."

Saeyoung stepped forward and grabbed the blonde's arm, turning it so he could clearly see the thin red lines going across the boy's wrist all the way to his elbow.

"Yoosung..." His voice was so low, it was barely audible. "....Why...."

Yoosung looked down, his shoulders sagging as he sighed. "I- I didn't want to live without you..." He whimpered, violet eyes filling with tears.

Seven looked at him, a shocked look in his eyes. "You mean you were actually....?"

Yoosung looked away. "At first it was just a way to cope with the pain..." He whispered. "And poor Zen.... He tried to help me as much as he could but.... The more I thought about spending my life without ever talking to you again.... The more I decided it wasn't worth it..."

He swallowed hard and sniffled. "I was planning on.... Visiting your house one last time... And then... And then-"

He was suddenly cut off as Seven crushed him in a tight hug.

"Yoosung- Yoosung how could you...?" Seven sounded so repoachful, it made the blonde's heart hurt. "You should never- never- think like that, you hear me? Never ever."

"But Seven, I was-"

"Ah- ah- ah-! No buts!" Saeyoung scolded him slightly, before pulling away enough to look in his eyes.

"No matter what happens to me.... I need you to stay strong, okay?"

Yoosung whimpered and shook his head. "B- But I'm not strong!"

"Yes you are...." Seven sighed and then managed a small smile. "You just haven't found it out for yourself yet.."

"S-Seven.... Y-You're not going to leave me again are you?"

His friend's emotion filled voice made the older male, smile sadly.

"Well... Now that you've found out my secret- I have no intention of leaving you again..." He poked Yoosung's forehead playfully, though inside, he knew he had no choice. Because if he left again... He didn't trust that Yoosung was stable enough to handle it.

"But you have to listen to me Yooie." He tapped his ear, and grinned. "Are you listening?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now here's the deal: only you- and you alone can know about God 707's secret-! If anyone else should know, it would most certainly mean certain doom-! Oooohhhhh-!" He flailed his arms dramatically in hopes to make him laugh and then paused. "And to help you keep this very important limited edition secret~ God 707 is offering you- yes, young sir- you- a very, very rare and special prize!"

He raced to his closet and pulled out an entire box full of his most prized possessions- Honey Buddha Chips.

Yoosung stared at it, openmouthed, his eyes wide. "Wait... You're gonna give the whole box to me?"

Seven nodded. "Yes sir, yes sir~! You just have to keep those pretty lips sealed~ and when it's finally safe for the world to know of God 707's existence~ you may have this box of rare delicacies~!"

Yoosung swallowed hard as Seven ripped open a bag and popped a handful of the chips in his mouth.

"So... You're saying... You will tell the others.... Just not yet...? And... If I don't tell them.. Until you're ready... Then... I get my... my very own box of Honey Buddha chips?!"

Seven nodded and offered him the bag he'd opened. "That's right Yoosungie-! And here's a little taste test- to remind you how good these babies are-!"

Yoosung reached out as if in a trance and took the bag, his mouth watering and his stomach rumbling. When was the last time he ate again...? He couldn't remember.....

"Don't just swallow it whole." Seven advised as Yoosung took a chip and put it in his mouth. "Suck on it a little.... Savor it. And chew it slowly yeah?"

The younger male did as he was told, closing his eyes as he savored each bite, and loving every second of it.

And just as Seven had hoped, he didn't throw any of it up. Good. Now step two.

"And if you think Honey Buddha chips are good by themselves~ try washing them down with the nectar of the gods~"

He produced a bottle of Dr. Pepper and twisted the cap- welcoming the hiss that soothed his soul.

He handed the soda to Yoosung and watched in delight as his violet eyes lit up.

Ten minutes later the soda and chips were gone. And Yoosung was still keeping them down. Which meant that thankfully, his system hadn't shut down yet. Now for the last step.

"Now... Wasn't that a good little snack, mi amor?" He asked cheerfully, to which Yoosung answered with a quick nod.

"Wait... Seven? What does mi amor mean?"

"Shhhhh-! No more questions! Don't you know asking too many questions in one day shortens your life?"

"Wait wh-"

"Shush!" Seven hissed, pressing a finger to the blonde's lips. "No more talking! You've asked so many questions already, I fear that if you ask anymore you'll faint!"

The blonde's eyes widened in alarm, and Seven had to fight back a smile. Poor naive little Yooie. Still as cute as ever.

"Now come lay down with Jhin." He coaxed, leading the blonde to his bedroom. "If you take a good long nap- you should be able to regain the life the questions took from you."

"But... I'm not tired..." Yoosung said, slowly making his way, with Jhin in his arms.

Seven tsked and shook his head. "That's what you say, but your eyes are begging for sleep."

He quickly pulled back the covers on his bed and gently pushed Yoosung onto it, before tucking him in.

"Seven-" Yoosung broke off to yawn.

"Shhhh. Be quiet now." The red-head lovingly brushed the boy's hair out of his face. "Go to sleep like a good boy."

Yoosung swallowed hard and caught onto Seven's arm. "Sleep with me?" He whimpered, his voice trembling slightly. "I- I'm... I'm scared that if I sleep... When I wake up... This will all be a dream... And- and you'll still be dead..."

Seven's golden eyes softened as Yoosung began to cry again, and he quickly climbed into bed, and wrapped his arms around him.

"Shhh, Yoosung." He whispered soothingly. "It's not a dream, okay? I'm here.... And I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Th-Thank you....I- I love you Seven..." Yoosung sniffled and clung to the male, burying his face in his chest until he fell asleep.

Seven watched the boy's sleeping face, running his fingers through the blonde hair.

"I love you too Yoosung..." He whispered, kissing his forehead. "And I'm never going to let you go...."

********

"Boss? Hey! Boss where are you?! Shit! MK! MJ! I knew it! That little brat was a trap all along! And he kidnapped the boss! Oh maaannnnn! This is bad! This is very bad! What are we gonna do?! We gotta- we gotta call somebo-!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!"

Renji screeched in pain as MJ nailed him in the head with a nicely aimed wrench.

"You bitch! Wh-What was that f-"

"Shhhhh-!"MK clapped her hand over his mouth and pointed to Seven's bedroom. "Can't you hear it? I think boss is asleep."

Renji paused, the sound of snoring reaching his ears. "Well.... Hey! You don't know that! It could be a recording made to fool us!"

MJ facepalmed. "Fine. If it will calm your ass down, we'll check it out."

The three quietly walked to Seven's bedroom door, and MK silently inched it open.

"Awww-" She squealed before covering her mouth.

"What?" Renji demanded before pushing past her to see for himself.

There he found Seven, fast asleep, with a sleeping Yoosung cuddled against his chest, Jhin held firmly in the blonde's arms.

"Not a word." MK whispered, using her phone to take a quick picture. "It's so cuuuutttee-!"

Renji rolled his eyes. "Calm thyself, fangirl. What about all the work we have left?"

"We can do it." MJ shrugged. "Besides...... Boss needed some sleep."

"Yeah, so just let them be Renji." MJ muttered. "Besides.... They may never have the opportunity to do this again...."

 


End file.
